Journey of Ashachu
by Who's the mon
Summary: When Team Rocket transform Ash into a Pikachu he and his new friends must find Arceus to turn him back and recover his memorys. Its my first story and I need a Beta Reader.  I'll take that off when I have a Beta Reader.
1. Prologue

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Prologue **

**I don't own Pokemon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

**Need Beta reader. Why? Because I'm bad with grammar and spellings even _with _spell check so if you're interested or know a good one please emil me about it. If you don't i will hunt you down and feed you to my Dragonite who will eat you whole then slowly digest you. (Charming? I know.)**

* * *

We join our 3 heroes on their way to Ash's 3rd gym badge in Vermilion city. "Ash! Just admit were lost already." Exclaimed an extremely pissed red head with her hair tied into a side pony tail with a togepi in her arms.

"We are not lost Misty, it's a short cut."

"You said that an hour ago Ash" She told the raven haired boy with an official Pokémon league hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika" the electric mouse Pokémon said warningly with its cheeks sparking.

Unfortunately the friends weren't paying attention to it. "Umm... Guys you should probably stop" The third member of the group, Brock said but was interrupted when the annoyed electric mouse gave the bickering friend a huge thunder bolt. This caused Misty to drop togepi into some bushes was team rocket were hiding.

"Look Jessie isn't that the temper twerps togepi." A lavender haired man said to his long dark red haired companion.

"I belive it is James" Jessie said. Then a sly smile spread over her face.

"Oh oh I know that look you have an idea that will probably get us sent blasting off by the twerps Pikachu." A talking meowth sitting with the group announced. The next second he was found lying on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Well this one is foolproof Meowth" Jessie stated. "Now here is the plan. We go to the twerps with togepi so Pikachu won't shock us. Then we say we will give them the egg if they hand over Pikachu. See foolproof.

"I think this is the best plan we've had yet." James commented.

"What do you mean _we, _it was my plan." Correct Jessie.

"Don't celebrate yet guys. We can do that after we've given Pikachu to the Boss and got are promotion.

Unbeknownst to them to figure were watching from the tree's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own pokemon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were searching for the runaway Togepi, when suddenly a dark mist surrounded them. "What's happening?" Ash coughed.

Three figures were seen in the mist. Ash decided to call out pidgeotto and ordered it to blow the haze away. With it gone the figures turned out to be Jessie, James and meowth. With Jessie holding togepi in her arms and James holding a CD player playing background music.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said

"And make it double." James followed

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right." Meowth finished.

"Give Togepi back Team Rocket" Misty shouted at the trio.

"Not until you hand over Pikachu twerps." Jessie replied.

Before anyone could reply two hands came out of the trees and snatched Pikachu and Togepi. "Pika pi." "Togepriii." Pikachu and Togepi yelled in fear as they disappeared from site.

"After them!" Everyone yelled at once. Then they all looked at each other with an awkward feel in the air before they all ran in the direction of Pikachu and Togepi. After 20 minutes of searching they decided to split up to cover a larger area.

As Ash was searching he came across a cliff face were he saw Pikachu and Togepi in cages. "Hang on guys I'll get you out of there." But before he could take a step towards them another cage came from the ground. "What's going on here?"

He got his answer when to figures emerged from the bushes at the edge of the clearing. It was Cassidy and Biff (That Butch you idiot get it right) (sorry) Cassidy and Butch.

"Ha ha ha, hey twerp need some help." Cassidy taunted.

"Cassidy, Bill what are you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"It's Butch not Biff, not Bill, Butch, Butch, Butch. I've already told the author I don't need it from you kid." Butch ranted.

"Quite Butch." Cassidy scolded. "Congrats kid you get to be the first person to try out our brand new experiment."

"What does it do?" Ash asked confused.

"You're about to find out kid." Was Cassidy's only reply. She then took out a large syringe with a clear liquid in it, and walked over to Pikachu who had been knocked out. But instead of injecting it into him she took some blood out and mixed it with the strange clear liquid until it turned a bright yellow colour. Cassidy then proceeded to walk back to Ash who had been struggling to get out of the cage while cursing that he left all of his Pokémon back at the campsite.

"This is going to be great revenge for all the time him and his friends ruined are plans." Butch laughed evilly.

Cassidy chuckled but didn't answer. What she did do was go right up to Ash and as he screamed bloody murder at them to let him out she injected the yellow liquid into his arm. The pain that burst from his arm caused him to cry out even louder than before. This painful sensation spread over his entire body. His screams were loud enough to wake Togepi who had only been sleeping not unconscious like Pikachu. When seeing his 'daddy' in pain we got angry at Cassidy and Butch. "Toge piii to to to to!" Togepi yelled while wagging his stumpy fingers at them.

Cassidy and Butch were too busy watching Ash scream on the floor of his cage and if you looked closely you could see little patches of yellow fur on his body as well as seeing him getting a little smaller with each moment. After a few more seconds what was once Ash Ketchum was a Pikachu lying in the cloths that Ash once occupied. Suddenly a large explosion came from the cage were Togepi and Pikachu were. Togepi had used metronome to create a large explosion in the clearing. This caused Cassidy and Butch to 'blast off' into the sky like Jessie, James and Meowth with a glitter of light and a ding.

Unfortunately this also caused Ash now a Pikachu to fly in the opposite direction. Which was over the cliff and down towards the ground below.


	3. Chapter 2

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own pokemon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

* * *

When Misty heard the large explosion that came from Togepi she instantly knew something was wrong. She ran in the direction of the explosion hoping that everyone was okay. When she got to the site she saw that Brock was already there, two broken cages and Togepi and Pikachu unconscious in the wrecking of one of the cages. Brock instantly ran up to the two Pokémon and found them both okay.

After giving them both a Max revive they were okay again. As soon as they were both okay Misty asked were Ash was. Pikachu shook his head in an I have no idea movement, while Togepi let out a, "Toge to pii toge pi" while pointing at the cliff face. Everyone present instantly understood what happened and ran to the cliff ledge.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock yelled over the ledge hoping to here Ash say something but there was no reply. "Pika pi!" Pikachu also yelled, but yet gain there was no reply. The three of them decided to climb down the cliff by using a small trail near the cliff. There search proved fruitless as all they found was a small hole in the canopy above them. Finally after hours of searching Misty finally broke down and started to cry. This was soon followed by Pikachu, Brock went over to them and tried to comfort them, saying they would search again tomorrow.

About 20 minutes away Ash was waking up in a cave that was inside the cliff he fell off. As he came to and became aware of his surrounding he saw that he was in front of a large fire, but it appeared blurry so he rubbed his eyes and as he pulled his hand back he didn't find a hand, but a yellow paw. Ash calmly turned it over the realisation not quite sinking in.

"What's wrong? " A came voice from the other side of the fire. This startled Ash and he fell on to his back. He heard the other person laugh and sat up. What he saw shocked him, it was a Riolu yet he was saw it had talked. Thinking this was a dream he decided to pinch himself and see if he was dreaming, but he didn't wake up and started to run around in a panic speaking gibberish until the Riolu tripped him and he calmed down. When he got over the initial shock of being a Pokémon he had a good luck at the Riolu who was looking at him strangely. "Is something wrong?" It repeated.

"Yes something is wrong I've been turned into a Pikachu" Ash answered.

The Riolu laughed at this, and said "Ok that's a good one. I'll play along, how exactly you get turned into a Pikachu then."

Ash appeared to concentrate for a second thinking about it for a second then letting out a long sigh. "I don't remember." He admitted. "But I am telling the truth."

"Okay, what _do _you remember then?"

Ash lapsed into concentration again until replying. "All I can remember is that I was human and that my name is Ash."

"Well Ash, I think I know about the memory loss." Ash leaned forward interested in this. "You see when I found you it was at the bottom of the cliff about 20 minutes from here and when I came over you were unconscious with a cut at your left temple. That should explain the amnesia." Ash subconsciously felt his left temple were he could feel a plaster was. "Oh, by the way my name is Elliot." (It's my fic and I choose to put me in it. (Or at least a much cooler version of me. LOL.))

"I have a question, how come you're so smart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought wild Pokémon couldn't do things like make fires like this unless it's a fire Pokémon. "

"Oh, well to tell you the truth I don't really know." Elliot admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "You see I was born with more intelligence than the other wild Pokémon around here. It's good to have an intelligent talk with someone."

Ash suddenly yawned loudly. Causing Elliot to yawn as well, they both laughed at this and Elliot said Ash could stay with him. Ash tried to get up but because of his shorter legs fell back, and right on his new tail. Which in my opinion would hurt?

At the other end of the cave Elliot chuckled quietly to himself thinking this is going to be a funny yet interesting time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 3**

I don't own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.

"That was the best sleep I have had in ages, but what a strange dream." he said. Ash then saw his yellow fur and sighed. "I guess it wasn't a dream then."

"You know, if you talk to yourself like that people are going to think you're nuts." Elliot said from the other side of the cave. Ash turned to him and saw him eating some fruit. Taking a bite of his fruit he then added. "I know I do."

"Ha." Ash said sarcastically. His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly making them both laugh. "Hey have you saved any for me? I'm starving."

"Here." Elliot said while tossing him an apple. Which Ash ate greedily. "Listen, a friend of mine is coming and I thought I should warn you. He is _extremely _annoying."

"How come?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Was Elliot's only answer.

Ash returned to his food but found it wasn't in his hands anymore." Hey, where did my food go?" He got his answer when it suddenly fell from above him and hit his head. "Oh." He moaned. "Who did that?"

"That would be me." A new voice replied from above. When Ash looked up he saw a strange golden, female Espeon. It was glowing a multitude of different colours, signalling it was using psychic to keep up in the air. "So who's your friend Elliot? He's kind of cute."

Ignoring the Espeon above him Elliot tuned to Ash. "This is my friend I was talking to you about." He then turned to the shiny Espeon that had come and sat down by Ash. "Esper this is Ash. Ash this is Esper."

"Hey there cutie." Esper said coyly.

Elliot laughed so loudly at this that it startled Ash and Esper who looked at him funny. "What's so funny?" They both asked at the same time.

As Elliot was laughing he pointed a paw at Esper. "It's just funny that you seem to have got a crush on Ash."

"So what if I do? He _is _cute" At this remark Ash seemed to blush but this couldn't be seen because of his cheeks.

"Any way, I thought we could go and do some training in the forest. Are you two in?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." They said in union. "I need to learn how to do attacks anyway."

After finishing breakfast the trio but when they got to Elliot's training ground they found it was already occupied.

"Hey what are you doing here Gengar?" Elliot asked angrily. "This is my place. I thought I made that perfectly clear last time."

"Shut up pipsqueak. This is our place now. So get lo-"Gengar was interrupted by Elliot firing an aura sphere at him, which hit in the gut, winding him.

While this was going on Ash walked up to Esper and asked her what was going on. "Oh, it's just that Gengar wants this clearing but Elliot won't let him have it."

"Why does he want it? There must be hundreds of clearing in the forest.

"Yes, but Gengar is a bully that wants what other people have."

"Oh." Ash replied, before turning to the two in front of him.

"Get out Gengar." Elliot growled.

Instead of answering Gengar sent a shadow ball strait at Elliot, who just managed to dodge it. Unfortunately Eliot wasn't expecting this and all he could do was let it hit, this sent him flying back hitting a tree.

"Elliot!" Ash and Esper shouted as they ran over to him. They saw that he was out cold.

"Why would you do that? You didn't have to knock him out." Ash yelled, his cheeks started sparking, showing his anger, then a huge blast of lightning was sent from those cheeks causing Gengar to fly out of the clearing to who knows were. (Probably the same place Team Rocket goes after being blasted off again and again and again- 4 hours later- and again and again. Sorry off topic, back to the story.) After the light died down Ash slumped to the floor and just before he lost conscience he muttered. "Why does that seem so familiar?

_Viridian City_

In Viridian City Team Rocket's leader and Gym Leader, Giovanni was sitting at his desk, half his face was in the shadows but this did nothing to mask the scowl on his face. "So you're telling me he escaped." He asked calmly.

"Ye yes sir. The Togepi we used to lure him into the trap used a Metronome/Explosion attack, which caused us to lose the target sir." Cassidy said.

"No excuses!" Giovanni snapped, making Cassidy and Butch flinch in front of him. "You're as bad as those other three. Luckily I had a backup plan for this type of thing. Follow me."

"Yes sir!" Cassidy and Butch said in union. Then followed him out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

_Viridian city _

Giovanni walked quickly down the hallway with Cassidy and Butch in tow. After leaving his office Giovanni led the two Team Rocket members through the organisations HQ. Both Cassidy and Butch wondered what was happening and where the boss was taking them. Finally the boss stopped in front of the elevator and turned to the duo.

"What I am about to show you is TOP SECRET! You must not tell anyone about what you see. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." They said in union, while saluting.

Satisfied, Giovanni opened the elevator and told them to follow. He then reached into his suit and pulled out a key card on a chain from around his neck. When it came close to the buttons they slid apart to show a single slot in the wall. As soon as the card was in the slot the elevator started moving down.

The doors slid open and Cassidy and Butch gasped at what they saw.

_Ash's dream_

_Ash was in a place where he had never been before. It was a large room which seemed to glow from every stone. This was not what got Ash's attention, what did was the legendary Pokémon around him. All of the main legendary Pokémon were there. Such as Mew, Lugia, Rayquaza even Arceus was there._

"_Hello Ash." Arceus greeted. _

"_Hello Arceus, Lugia, Mew and everybody."_

"_So you still remember us then?" Mew asked._

"_Yes, but I can't remember the actual adventures we had." Looking down, Ash said with guilt._

_Deciding to change the subject Arceus said "Never mind about that now. Let me explain why we brought you here. You see, the legendary's having felt a strange disturbance in nature, and you are proof."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Something is turning humans into Pokémon which is disturbing the balance of nature. If something isn't done soon the world will be destroyed." Arceus let this sink in and then said. "We've been keeping a secret from you."_

"_What? What is it?"_

_Mew decided to take over from there. "Since I saw you I knew you where special and my hunch was right when you helped Lucario at the tree of life. You probably can't remember but you used aura to restore the tree."_

"_So I can use aura then?"_

"_Yes, you can. It might come in use but you will need to learn how to control it." Mew explained._

_Why will it be a use to you?" _

_Instead of an answer to the question Arceus said. "You must come to the Hall of Origins. We will explain when you get here."_

_Reality _

Ash heard distant voices as he came back to consciousness. They seemed familiar but he didn't quite recognise them yet, he was just too tiered. He then felt a weightless sensation before a large headache. "Ow." He muttered. But on the Brightside it woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw Elliot and Esper arguing nearby.

"You didn't have to drop him on his head." Elliot scolded Esper.

"Well, you don't have to yell." She answered back while rubbing an ear. Esper then looked at where Ash was getting up and holding his head because of the headache.

"I agree with Elliot you didn't have to hit me on the head Esper." Ash complained.

"Well, if that's the thanks I get for waking you up I'll just leave." Esper then walked out with her head stuck up.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Ash asked. He was worried he had offended Esper.

"Don't worry about it; she does this almost every week. I did say she was annoying and this is one of those things she does to be annoying. She usually comes back after a day or so and forgets all about it." Elliot explained without a hint of worry in his voice.

After Esper stormed out Ash and Elliot ate some berries that were in the cave. Ash had been thinking about what the legendary Pokémon had said about using aura and going to the Hall of Origin. _The Hall of Origin is in Sinoh_ (Sorry if I spelt it wrong), _how am I going to get there? I can't even use an attack. I could ask Elliot if he would help. _

"Hey." Ash began, but was interrupted by a certain shiny Espeon.

"I'm baaaaack. Did you miss me?"

Esper had snuck in while Elliot and Ash were eating making the two jump up, banging their head on the caves ceiling. "Don't do that!" They yelled in union at Esper who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Y you sh should have seen your faces." Esper managed to say between laughter.

Ash sighed and decided to tell them about the dream tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 5**

I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would bring Misty back.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy. By the way it's my birthday so if you want to wish me happy birthday you can in a review. **

It was a beautiful morning the pidgey were singing, the sun was shining and the lovely sound of... Screaming? Elliot and Esper's scream to be exact and to know why we have to go back a few minutes.

_A few minutes ago_

"Wake up Ash; we've got to go training!" Elliot yelled at Ash, who was sleeping belly up.

"Just let me sleep a little bit longer." Ash mumbled while turning to the side.

Getting annoyed Elliot prepared an aura sphere to wake him up, but just as he was about to fire it Esper ran in. "Hey Elliot what are you doing?" Esper asked when seeing the aura sphere.

"Mr Lazy over here won't get up and I've tried everything to wake him." Elliot explained.

"Hmmm, oh, have you tried tickling him?" She suggested with a mischievous smile on her face. Elliot looked doubtful at this. Seeing Elliot wasn't going to do it Esper walked up to the still sleeping Ash and started to tickle him. At first nothing seemed to happen but then Ash started to twitch and laugh slightly. In a brawl of laughter Ash finally awoke. Unfortunately for Elliot and Esper who didn't know Pikachu biology 101 which says that when a Pikachu is startled (or being tickled while asleep) they give off a burst of electricity. (You probably know what happens next and if you don't then you should be very worried.) This is what caused the screaming.

_Present _

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to shock you like that." Ash apologised, to his two friends on the floor.

"Don't worry about." Elliot managed.

"Yea, it was Elliot's fault. He told me to do it." Esper lied.

"What! It was your idea and you did it."

"I didn't do it."

"What didn't you do?"

"Wake up Ash by tickling him."

"So you tickled Ash then?"

"Yes."

"So you did then?"

"Yes, I did. Wait, no I didn't." Esper denied unconvincingly, but when seeing the faces of Ash and Elliot said. "Fine, I did it."

"Ooook." Ash said deciding this was normal for them. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot."

"What did you forget Ash?" Esper asked curiously.

"When I fainted after the thunderbolt I had this strange dream. At least, I think it was a dream, it seemed so real and I remember it clearly as well." Ash paused, remembering the dream with the legendary's. He decided to tell them about it.

"Wow. That's amazing; you have actually met the legendary Pokémon?" Esper asked amazed.

"I guess so. What should we do now then?" Ash asked the two.

"I think we should do what they said to Ash and go to the Hall of Origin." Elliot spoke up after thinking about what Ash had told him. "Also if what they said about Ash using aura is true, I take it upon myself to train you in the way of aura." Elliot puffed out his chest and stud up taller at this.

Esper proceeded to whack him on the head with an Iron Tail. It was kind of like when Misty hits Ash and/or Brock with her magically appearing Mega Mallet. (Try saying that 10x fast three times.)

"Hmm, serves you right for showing off." Esper scolded Elliot.

"I..." Elliot tried to say from the floor.

"What was that?" Esper asked mockingly,

"I... hate... you." Elliot managed.

"Awww, but that's why you love me." Esper remarked.

Deciding to change the subject Ash suggested they should go to the training ground.

_Training ground_

"Why are we doing this again?" Ash asked for the fifth time in a minute.

Elliot, Ash and Esper were sitting in a circle meditating, or at least trying to. Being as energetic as he is Ash couldn't sit still long enough. Esper did it for the first couple of minutes but got board and fell asleep.

"For the last time to use aura you have to concentrate and you're someone who strikes me as unfocused." Elliot said annoyed, before seeing that Ash wasn't listening. He then proceeded to hit with a focus palm across the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ash yelled.

"Focus Ash, you need to learn how to concentrate. Now sit down and cleanse your mind of all thought." Elliot mentored.

Ash did as he was told and closed his eyes. He then tried to not think of anything, but couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Elliot I just can't do it." Ash apologized.

"I thought you might not be able to, so if you want Esper can help."

"Sure, I'll try anything."

"Alright, but it might hurt. Esper WAKE UP!"

"Hur, what happened?" Esper said groggily. "Did the giant Lugia crush your hotdog too?"

"You were having the Lugia dream again?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face, thinking I the dream was funny.

"Yes I did and I still hate that Lugia."

"What are you two talking about? I thought Esper was trying something on me that would help me focus." Ash asked confused by what they were talking about.

"Oh, Esper has been having a weird dream about a Lugia standing on her hotdog for the past month." Elliot explained.

"That's really weird."

"Yes, I know it is. Now, are we going to do this or what?" Elliot said trying to get back on topic. "Esper, can you help Ash concentrate?"

"Sure I can, Ash all you have to do is look into my eyes." Esper ordered Ash.

Ash did as he was told and after a few second he felt a little weird. "I think its working." He managed to mutter before losing consciousness.

"Okay Esper, you know what to do." Elliot said.

"Alright then." Esper said with a nod. Elliot looked into Esper's eyes and soon fell asleep.

**I'm now doing a contest! I need an OC so you can help me by giving me a Pokémon and name in a review. DO IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 6**

I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would bring Misty back.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I went on holiday cross country to France, Germany, and Poland for two weeks and forgot my laptop****. Also the OC competition is closed but because I'm evil and couldn't find a place to put it, you'll have to wait until next chapter. Also if you want to send in more OC's I might put them in another story. I also learnt how to do this. **

Ash opened his eyes and found he was floating in a blank space. It had nothing, not even light but he could still see himself. There was a pop behind him and Elliot appeared behind him.

"Hey, Elliot where are we?" Ash asked wondering what this place was.

"This is your mind Ash." Elliot said. "Wow, not much going on is there?"

"Hey, I thought you were going to help me, not insult me."

"Sorry, couldn't resist it. Now, close your eyes and concentrate on something."

"Ok." Ash said, he closed his eyes and thought about an aura sphere forming in front of him. He had a weird feeling inside him; it spread up into his arms and out of his hands.

Elliot was amazed at what he saw; right in front of Ash was a perfect aura sphere. He closed his eyes and focused on its power. What he saw amazed him; the power coming from Ash was powerful... too powerful for a common person. The power coming from Ash was of legendary status.

"Ash, that's amazing." Elliot said in wonder.

Ash, who still hadn't opened his eyes "What is?" Asked

"Just look."

Ash did what he was told and saw the aura sphere in his hands. Before he could say wow he lost his concentration and the aura sphere exploded, sending him flying to Elliot right, shouting. Elliot waited a few moments before hearing his shouts from his left as Ash came flying into view and stopping in front of him, unharmed.

"Ok, that was weird." Ash said while shaking his head. He turned to Elliot. "What just happened?"

Elliot sighed. "You see, this is your mind, the laws of reality don't exist. Here you can do anything you want."

"Really!" Ash exclaimed. "So if I thought of myself in a forest it would happen?" Suddenly they found themselves in the forest near Elliot home.

"Does that answer your question Ash?" Elliot said sarcastically.

Ash, not catching the sarcasm in the voice replied with a yes.

"Good because we still have a lot of training to do."

Then their world went blank...

... Only to brighten up again as they woke up from the dream world.

Ash slowly sat up, a little dazed after waking from the dream world. As he looked around he realised it was almost sunset with the sky ablaze in every variety of oranges and pinks. Something golden at the edge of the clearing, as he walked closer he realised it was Esper, who was asleep. Ash woke up to her and was about to wake her up when she suddenly jumped up.

"Boo!" She yelled at him. Making him jump backwards, Esper started laughing madly on the floor as Ash tripped and started rolling. Elliot who was just getting up was suddenly hit by the rolling ball of yellow fur.

"Ow." They both moaned from their heap on the ground.

"I'm sorry but that was just too easy." Esper said between giggles.

"If I wasn't so tired right now I would kick your ass right to Tohojo Falls." (I think that how you say it. If not tell me.)Eliot said from the ground. While in the dream world Ash and Elliot didn't feel anything like sleep and hunger, and now it hit them like a hit in the face.

"Sorry, but while you were doing some training I had to do something." The Espeon said mysteriously.

"What could you possibly have to do?" Elliot asked confused.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when sleeping beauty here wakes up."

Elliot looked down and saw that Ash had fallen asleep on the ground.

Admitting to defeat Elliot asked. "Hey, Esper do you think you could take us home. I'm beat."

Esper didn't reply and teleported the trio to the cave. Elliot was asleep before he hit the floor.

_The next morning _

Ash was the last to wake up the next morning. (This is pretty unsurprising.) Yawning, he slowly got up and saw some fruit next to him but Esper and Elliot were nowhere to be found. Grabbing an apple he went outside but they weren't there either.

Deciding to go to the training ground and try to do some electric attacks. Unfortunately he hadn't been paying attention on the way, so Ash being Ash got lost.

"Man, I wish I knew which way to go." Ash complained to himself while looking at the seemingly endless forest. He thought he saw a flash of colour and turned, to get hit in the face by a shadow

Ash got up slowly, even though he'd suffered attacks from Pikachu, dark attacks were different. "Hey, who the hell did that!"

"It was me." A voice said from behind him, Ash turned to see nothing .here. He turned back, just to get hit by another shadow ball, this time he withstood the attack. Acting on pure instinct he let loose a powerful thunder attack.

"Ahhhhhh!" The thing shouted in agony.

Ash walked up to the bush where his assailant had been hiding. The thing turned out to be that Gengar from before. "Why did you attack me Gengar? I didn't do anything to you, did I?" He yelled angrily.

Gengar made a noise that sounded like laughter but he had been paralyzed by the electric attack.

"Hey, Ash what happened?" Elliot called from behind. Ash turned and saw Elliot and Esper running towards him, both with looks of concern.

"Gengar here ambushed me and started firing shadow balls at me." He said while wincing from the pain of the attacks.

The two looked to where Gengar was laying on the ground with sudden looks of disgust.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you would attack Elliot's friend just out of spite. You're disgusting." Said someone from the back that Ash didn't realise was there.

Ash finally notices an old Alakazam behind Esper and Elliot, he looked a little angry.

"Oh, right. Ash this is Alakazam, he's the forests elder." Elliot explained, seeing the look of confusion on Ash's face. "We went to find him because ..." Whatever Elliot was going to say was interrupted when Gengar started getting up. "Gengar, you have five seconds to get out of here before I send you so far you'll hit Mount Silver."

Gengar looked really scared; he stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he can. After he was gone Ash, Elliot and Esper burst into laughter at how scared he looked.

"Well that was fun." Alakazam said with a hint of mirth in his voice. Walking up to Ash he extended a hand (Paw?) in welcome. "Hello Ash, I've heard you had some memory trouble. Esper and Elliot came to me and told me everything."

"So you think you can bring back my memory?" Ash asked with hope. With the learning of aura he had forgotten about his missing memory.

"Alright but first we should go back to the cave. Esper, would you do the honours?" Elliot said.

"Sure." She said before teleporting back to the cave.

"Okay, let's get started." Alakazam said. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Ash's temples. "This may hurt and I'm sorry if it does."

He then sent a burst of psychic energy into Ash mind. His mind seemed to expand as memory came into his mind. He moaned in agony, it felt like bomb had gone off in his head. Ash collapsed on the floor, withering in pain while his friends watch helplessly.

It was a relief when he finally blacked out from the pain.


	8. Chapter 7

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 7**

I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would bring Misty back. "All OC's belong to me except for 1 which is in this chapter. (Finally)

Ash was awoken by the smell of cooking on an open fire; he looked over and saw Elliot sitting on a log. The fire was illuminating the cave, making the shadows flicker on the wall. Elliot looked up when Ash's stomach growled angrily.

"Sounds like you're hungry Ash." He laughed. "Well it's no surprise; you've been a sleep for just about two days."

"What! Two days?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yep. Here have some soup, Alakazam made it."

"Thanks Elliot." Ash said while gratefully accepting the offered soup.

While eating the soup Esper and Alakazam came into the cave. Elliot passed them a bowl of soup each. To indulged into eating that he didn't bother talking. Once they had finished the soup Alakazam was the first to break the silence, noticing how quite Ash was.

"So Ash, did you get your memories back. You've been quiet all the way through lunch."

"Hur, oh year, It's just that I had some friends before I fell off the cliff."

"You fell off a CLIFF! Alakazam said amazed that anyone could say something like that like it was no problem.

Ash told him about what had happened with Team Rocket and how he had been turned into a Pikachu, meeting Elliot and Esper and the dream were Arceus calling him to Mount Coronet. Alakazam didn't say anything during the story but when Ash had finished he stared intently at Ash.

"I know I probably shouldn't believe you but I do. As a psychic type I can usually feel if someone is lying or telling the truth and I feel you're telling the truth." Alakazam said.

"I didn't know that. Hey Esper, can you do that?" Ash asked.

"I might, I never really tried before."

"Can we get back on topic now?" Elliot sighed. "Before you told the story you said about some friend's?"

(Just thought I would mention this in **NOT **going to be an Ash & Misty fic. I like some romance fic's but I'm about as good at them as an Arbok playing football. Also this story takes place after Sinnoh. He has come back to Kanto and started travelling with Misty again in the first Pokémon league.)

"Right, anyway before I was turned into a Pokémon by Team Rocket I was a Pokémon trainer. I was in the Pokémon League while travelling with some friends called Misty and Brock. Oh no, they must think I'm dead!" Ash exclaimed with realisation.

"They must be worried." Elliot said.

"Maybe I should go and see them." Ash mused.

"If you want to go I could probably teleport you there." Alakazam suggested.

"You can do that?" Ash asked.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere." Elliot and Esper said sternly.

"That is not without us. I still need to train you and let's face it; you're not very strong at the moment." Elliot said determinedly.

"So you'll need us to help." Esper added.

"Thanks guys, you're good friends." Ash said with gratitude in his voice.

"No problem. We should go after lunch; it looks like we've been talking all the way through the morning." Elliot was the first to notice how high the sun had gotten.

"There's one problem. If you're all going I won't be able to get you strait to your friends. "Alakazam said regretfully. "I could probably get you there if Esper help's."

"Oh nooooo! I'm okay with short teleportation. But I'm rubbish at it in the long term." Esper said while shaking her head in a no.

"Yea, last time we tried it we were five miles away from where we were supposed to be." Elliot said, shuddering at the memory

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Esper said off handily.

"We ended up in the middle of the road, and was almost flattened, and don't get me started on the time before that when we landed in an Ursaring den." Elliot responded.

"Okay, maybe it was that bad." Esper relented.

"Where are we now exactly? I live in Pallet Town so if we're close we could walk." Ash asked.

"Well we're just on the outskirts of Celdon city so it's at least a few weeks for you to get there." Alakazam said. "But I might be able to teleport you so it's only about a week's journey."

"Thanks Alakazam." Ash thanked him.

"Okay, lunch time." Elliot said. "If we're going to travel we should go on a full stomach."

After lunch Alakazam told the trio to hold hands so he could teleport them. "Now just remember that long term teleports can sometimes be unpredictable. So be prepared, are you ready everyone?"

Everybody nodded and Alakazam closed his eyes and concentrated on them. This time it wasn't like the other times Ash had teleported, it felt like he was being sucked in from the inside and then being stretched out into shape again. He looked around and saw that Elliot had his eyes closed tightly.

"Ash, tell me, are we surrounded by a load of angry Mightyena?" He asked.

"No. We're not." Ash answered confused.

"Is there anything around us that could cause us immediate harm?"

"Oh, shut up. We're in a clearing, nothing's going to happen." Esper said.

Just as she said that an army of Mightyena shot out of the shadows of the trees, and surrounded them before they could move.

"You just had to say about Mightyena didn't you Elliot?" Esper said sarcastically.

Elliot didn't respond but muttered something that sounded to Ash like. "Stupid teleportation, it's a curse."

A Mightyena which was slightly larger than the rest stepped forward. "Me Pack Leader, who are you."

Elliot gulped and stepped forward. "Errr I'm Elliot and this is Ash and Esper. We're just passing through and-"

Elliot was interrupted when Pack Leader snarled. "You trespassers on Mightyena territory no need more. We take you, you follow, no fight."

Not wanting to fight they followed the Mightyena to a field with Mightyena and Poochyena dotted around, their black and grey bodies standing out against the green. When they saw Pack Leader they rushed towards them. Pack Leader called for a couple of the Mightyena to come forward.

"Take trespassers to cave and keep there." He snarled at them.

The two bite Pokémon went to both sides of them and started walking wordlessly. They took the three to a hole in a hill and shoved them in.

"Ahhhhh!" They all yelled as they fell down a slope into a cave.

"Ow, will you please get off me." A voice called from below the group. They managed to get up off of each other and they managed to see who they had fallen on. From the light of the entrance they could see it was a Quilava.

"Sorry about that, so what's your name?" Ash asked.

"My names... Flare." The Quilava said. Nobody notices the short pause in speech. "I was err travelling when those Mightyena jumped me. They threw me in this hole and throw some berries down every so often. I've been down here for about a week."

"What are they going to do with us?" Esper asked.

"Beats me, I've got about as good a guess as you." Flare said. "I just hope they don't eat us."

"Oh, I think that would be a worst case scenario." Elliot said.

Ash then realised they introduced themselves. "Well anyway it's good to meet you Flare, my names Ash and this is Elliot and Esper."

"Yes, it's good to meet you to." Flare said.

After the greetings they sat down and talked, but it was interrupted when they heard yipping from above but what they heard wasn't of joy, it was of terror and panic.


	9. Chapter 8

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 8**

**Camera zooms in on a stage and mist fills the stage as Esper teleports on stage.**

**Esper: Hello, now you're probably wondering while I'm here. It's because I have trapped him in my evil fortress at the top of a mountain in another universe. *Evil laugh***

**Who's the Mon (WTM) and Elliot enter.**

**Elliot: Esper! We're here to stop you!**

**WTM: Yea, you will not use this story to hypnotise the two people reading it to become your evil minions and then use them to enslave the earth.**

**Esper: Well thank you over explainer. Now, you all will die. *Stands on two legs have and brings out a machine gun. *Evil laugh while firing machine gun***

***Giant battle between Esper and WTM joined with Elliot commences. Both sides using weapons from across the ages.***

***3 days later.***

**Elliot: You know what screw this, let's just do the disclaimer. **

***Esper and WTM stop hitting each over with sticks.***

**Both: Alright!**

**All: WTM doesn't own Pokémon; otherwise it would be a lot better and with lots of fight scenes.**

"I wonder what's going on up there." Ash said.

Flare the Quilava was worried at what was happening above and didn't try to hide his worry. He was shaking and found it hard to form words. "I don't... know what's up... there, and I... don't want to."

"I have to agree with him, if something can scare a pack of Mightyena this big then it's got to be powerful." Elliot agreed. "I say we stay here."

"No way, I'm not going to sit here while Pokémon are in trouble, even if they did put us in this hole." Ash declared with a look of determination on his face that Elliot and Esper hadn't seen before. "Let's get up there and help them out."

"I'll go, this might be fun." Esper agreed.

"Fine, I'll come to but only because Esper will probably go crazy and you can't fight to well."Elliot said, worried his friends will get hurt.

"I would love to help but... I can't really fight." Flare said in a sad voice.

Ash went up to him and said. "Don't worry about it; if you can't fight then we won't force you."

"Hey Ash are you coming then?" Elliot called from the tunnel entrance.

As they walked up the tunnel entrance Ash thought it was a lot longer than before but he dismissed it as nervousness. The sound of the Mightyena was getting louder but he could hear other sounds, deeper sounds over the yipping of the Mightyena. Instead of terror it sounded more like howls of victory.

The group got to the top and peaked over the edge and saw what looked like a battlefield. The grass was torn up and lifeless, there were even some patches that looked like they had been charred or covered in ice.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked to no one in particular.

"It looks like some sort of Pokémon battle, but I've never seen this kind of damage and I've seen angry legendaries fighting" Ash said.

"Look at that!" Esper exclaimed while pointing a paw at a dark shape near the edge of the clearing.

As they approached the three could see it was a Mightyena... a very familiar Mightyena.

"Pack Leader!" They all yelled, worried that he had been badly injured, enemy or not.

"Leave now, no help." He said while trying to stand up on shaky legs but his front legs collapsed in on themselves.

"What happened to you and the others in the pack?" Ash asked the injured Mightyena, seeing that the place was deserted.

"Female's run with pups, males stay and fight."

"So where are the male's now?" Ash asked.

Looking at them all he got back up on to all fours a little shakily. "Male's taken by the humans and monsters."

"Monsters?" Esper asked sceptically.

"Humans control them, look like big Pokémon but evil." Pack Leader said, shuddering at the memory. "We tried fight but they were strong, me not taken, humans say too weak." Pack Leader smirked at the last part. "Show them I will."

"What did the humans look like?" Ash asked, freaked out by the slightly mad look in the Mightyena's eyes.

"All humans look same to me but these had symbol on fur."

"Fur? Oh, you mean clothes. What did the symbol look like?" Elliot said.

Bringing up a claw Pack Leader wrote the symbol on the floor.

Ash instantly knew who it was; the symbol was actually a letter, a letter that he knew well. "It was Team Rocket, they took them."

"You mean those guys who transformed you into a Pikachu?" Esper asked.

Ash just nodded.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" A young voice rang from their right.

The four looked and saw a small Poochyena running towards them. Behind the Pup was the Pack's female's and kids.

"Wait son, they not do anything. It humans who did this." Pack Leader reassured the pup before turning to the three friends. "You take wimpy Quilava and leave, we have enough problems."

Deciding it wasn't a good idea to argue they walked back to the cave.

"Hey, Flare are you down there?" Ash yelled into the dark entrance of the tunnel. "It's safe to come up now."

After a couple of minuet's they saw Flare cautiously walking up the tunnel, squinting slightly as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Elliot asked the pessimistic Pokémon.

"I don't know. I've got no family or friends and have just been wandering for the past year." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Come on, cheer up. If you want you can come with us." Ash said trying to cheer him up.

"Sure, I'll come. What else do I have to do." Flare chuckled.

**Please read & review. How did you like that bit at the beginning, it was my last day of school and I had a carnival at school and I had lots of ice cream so I was pretty hyper. **

***Esper comes in with a levitating mallet.***

**Esper: Quite over explaining things! No one cares about your ice cream addiction!**

***Hit's WTM with mallet repeatedly***


	10. Chapter 9

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

**I like this chapter and I hope you do to. I think it's pretty emotional with Esper and about some of her past.**

"_Mommy, daddy's back!" A young shiny Eevee said excitedly to its mother. "I knew he would I just knew he would!"_

_The female Espeon looked down at her daughter and chuckled. "That's great Esper, now go and get your siblings."_

_The little Eevee ran out of the entrance to the hole in the hundred year old oak tree. Running through the tree line and into another clearing where four more Eevee kit's played a game of tag._

"_Everyone, daddy's back." Esper exclaimed._

"_Ye right, we all saw him get taken by the humans." The largest of them said sceptically. He had a large scar going across his left._

"_I know Umbra, but I saw him, mommy said to come home anyway."_

"_Now that's something I can believe." Jolt said; he was one of the three triplets watching. "Let's go then."_

_When they got back to the clearing they saw that their mother was surrounded by half a dozen Pokémon and at the edge of the clearing was a group of humans in black uniforms. The kit's stood just inside the tree line, shocked at what they saw. _

_One of the Pokémon- an Onix- moved slightly and revealed another Pokémon, the five gasped as the Umbreon was revealed. _

"_Dad." Umbra said in a voice that was barely a whisper. _

"_Ahhhhh!" Vapour, another of the triplets shouted. One of the humans had seen them and snuck up behind them, and grabbed her. _

_Instinctively the others ran out into the clearing and up to their mother. The other Pokémon growled at the new arrivals._

_Esper stepped forward slightly towards the Umbreon but was stopped by her mother. "Don't go near him Esper; he doesn't know what he's doing."_

_One of the humans who seemed to be in charge gave an order. "All of you attack them now."_

_The other humans yelled out a variety of attacks that hit the small group in the middle, causing a dust cloud to appear. The Team Rocket members threw Pokéballs into the cloud hoping to catch the weakened Pokémon._

_When the dust cleared only two Pokémon had avoided capture, Esper and her mother. Barely conscious Esper saw her mother crawl over to her and put a paw on her forehead._

"_I'm sorry." She heard her whisper before her world went white with the effects of teleport and then black from falling unconscious._

"Nooooo!" Esper yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around she saw that Elliot and Flare were sitting and talking, while Ash was still sleeping which wasn't really surprising. The group had been travelling for the better part of a week and had stopped just outside of Pallet Town. While they had been travelling Elliot had trained Ash on how to use aura. Elliot was impressed on how well Ash was at using aura and could now use aura almost like second nature, as well as using moves that a regular Pikachu could do.

"What happened?" Ash asked groggily, awoken by Esper's shouting.

Elliot and Flare ran up to them wondering what had happened, since they were at the other side of the clearing.

"It... it was nothing." Esper said, trying to reassure her friends. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well if that's it why don't we get a move on? I want to see my old friends again and I'm so close to them." Ash complained, being dense like always.

"Yea, let's get going. Don't worry, it was nothing." Esper said nervously, wanting to change the subject.

The group left it at that and decided to set off again. The three boys in the group left Esper alone, seeing that she was lost in thought. Before they knew it they were in front of Ash's house and he was nearly jumping in excitement.

Running up the drive leaving the others to catch up behind him. When they got to the door they encountered their first obstacle... the door. Being about a foot tall mean's it's very hard to open them.

"Okay how are we going to get in exactly?" Flare asked.

"We could bang on the door really loudly?" Elliot suggested.

"I've got a better way." Esper spoke up for the first time since setting off. "I'll just use psychic to open the door. Since Ash's friends are trainers they might try to capture us. A wild Riolu and Espeon knocking on the door isn't something that's classified as normal."

"Oh, right. Didn't think of that." Elliot said while scratching the back of his head.

Esper sighed and her eyes flashed golden for a moment before turning back to their original colour. She walked to the door and pushed it with a paw, opening the door.

"Isn't this like breaking and entering?" Flare asked.

"Well were not breaking anything and it's my house so I don't see what's wrong with it." Ash said.

So the group entered into the hallway cautiously, hoping know one had heard them come in. They went into the living room first which was weird considering that he was now Pikachu size.

"I wonder where everyone is." Ash said to himself.

"I don't know. Is their anywhere else they might be?" Flare said.

"Hmmm, oh they might be at Professor Oak's lab." Ash guessed.

"Then let get going." Elliot said.

"You're not going anywhere." A new voice said from the other entrance to the living room.

Ash looked over and almost fell over in surprise. "P... Pikachu?" Ash managed to stutter.

**WTM: Not my longest chapter but I thought it was a good place to end it. Read and review please or I will make my Gallade cut you into little bit's. *Insert evil laugh here***

**Esper teleports in.**

**Esper: First off this is getting old so I'm just going to push the end button on the computer.**

**WTM: What? Nooooo- **


	11. Chapter 10

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 10**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

Ash was shocked at seeing his old friend like he was; Pikachu looked like he had given up on living. His fur was about an inch longer, scruffy and didn't have the usual shine that it used to have; he also noticed he was pretty thin like he hadn't been eating much. He felt tears come to his eyes at seeing his partner after all this time; they had been separated before but not like this.

Pikachu -seeing the tears- was surprised considering that these four strangers had broken into the house. Suddenly the Pikachu started running at him but was stopped by a Thunder Bolt to the ground in front of him.

"Look, I'm in a good mood right now, so I will give you to the count on three to get out of here before I Thunder Bolt you into next week." Pikachu said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Pikachu, it's-"Ash tried to say.

"One." Pikachu interrupted. Holding up a finger on his left paw.

Elliot came over, seeing that Pikachu was going to keep his promise and put a hand on Ash's shoulder gently.

"Ash, let's go. He won't listen, maybe we should go to Professor Oak's, and that's where you said they would be right?"

Ash sighed but he could see that this was a waste of time. "Fine, let's go, maybe Brock, Misty and everyone will know what to do."

"Wait! How do you know Brock and Misty?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Pikachu, it's me, Ash. Please believe me." Ash said, figuring that just coming out and saying it would be better to just come out with it.

Pikachu looked like he'd been hit in the face. "N... No, you can't be. Ash is dead." Tears welled up in his eyes and Ash knew that his apparent death had hit him harder than he first thought. Then Pikachu's face hardened. "You're lying; Ash is a human how can you be him? I bet you're just some regular Pokémon that thinks it's funny to mess with people."

"Pikachu, it really is me. Team Rocket used this weird serum that turned me into a Pikachu, like that witch's spell when we were in Johto."

At this Pikachu's eyes widened in realization. There was no way someone other than Brock, Misty and Ash could know that considering no wild Pokémon were around at the time.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Pikachu asked out of shock. When Ash nodded Pikachu instantly ran forward and tackled him in a hug.

"Pikachu... need... air!" Ash said, being strangled by the hug.

While Ash was being strangled his three friends, who had stepped back to give them some space were watching in amusement.

Esper gave a theatrical sigh and said while wiping away an imaginary tear with a paw. "I love a happy ending."

The other two looked at each other before sweatdropped at this and said in union. "Girls."

After Pikachu had stopped strangling Ash and let him get some air he asked. "Okay, tell me where you've been for the last two weeks and who are these guys?" He then swept a hand at the other three Pokémon in the room.

"Oh, right. Pikachu this is Elliot, Esper and Flare. Elliot and Esper have been helping me when I fell of the cliff and we met Flare when we were captured by a pack of Mightyena." Ash explained but when he saw Pikachu's slightly perplexed look he decided tell him the story from the beginning. Pikachu stayed quiet for most of it while asking a question or two every so often.

When Ash had finished the story Pikachu was almost at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what Ash had been through while he had been here while he had been here moping.

"Wow, that's amazing. Oh yea we should go to see Professor O-"Pikachu was interrupted by the growl of Ash's stomach, he sweatdropped and sighed. "You'll never change Ash, why don't we get something to eat first?"

"Sure, let's eat!" Ash, Elliot and Flare said in union and equal gusto.

Esper looked at them and shook her head. "I'll never understand boys." She said with a sigh. The five went into the kitchen and Pikachu went and got some food. When he came back he was pushing a bag full of Pokémon food. The others helped him drag it into the middle of the floor where Pikachu bit a hole into it.

Ash watched as the others dug into the bag full of food which he suspected was made by Brock. He wasn't sure that he would like it, considering that he used to be human.

"Is there something wrong Ash?" Flare asked seeing Ash's hesitant look on his face.

"I'm not sure I'll like this stuff, that's all." He replied while picking up a piece of food and looking at it.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Ash stops to look at food. Usually you just inhale it." Pikachu joked. "Now just try it, it's Brock's secret recipe, you'll love it."

Ash lifted the pellet to his face and took a bite. The others watched Ash chew it and saw his eyes widen and put the rest of the pellet into his mouth.

"Now that's the Ash I know." Pikachu said with a laugh.

Pikachu stopped though when he heard the front door opening and closing. He watched as Misty came into the kitchen.

"Where did you guys come from?" She said in surprise to the group of Pokémon on the kitchen floor.

***Gasp* Cliff-hanger! I'm sorry for the long wait; I'm moving house so I didn't have time. But I'll update faster next time. Please Review and ideas welcome. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

"Hey guys, can you come in here please?" Misty asked to everyone in the hallway.

"Sure Misty, what is-?" Brock said as he walked in but stopped when he saw the Pokémon on the floor. "Oh, I see.

"Misty, Brock, it's me, Ash." Ash called up to them, but they didn't give him a second glance. "Hey guy's, come on."

Sighing he turned to the others. "Why won't they talk to me?"

"Hmmm, maybe this is different than last time and you can't talk human." Pikachu said.

"Then how do we tell everyone it's me?" Ash asked with his shoulders sagging.

Elliot sighed and wacked him over the head. "You idiot, you could just write it down."

"Oh right, I forgot." Ash said making the others fall down anime style.

"I'll go and get some paper." Pikachu said, and then ran of the kitchen.

Misty watched the group of Pokémon talk. She was surprised that these rare Pokémon had just broken into Ash's mother's house but seeing that Pikachu was eating again, she figured they couldn't do any harm.

"Hey, Mrs Ketchum do you think we should keep these Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Delia replied with almost no emotion. "I'm going to bed Misty, make you're self a snack if you're hungry.

Misty knew that losing Ash had hit her harder than anyone. Delia hadn't talked much during the two week's that Ash had disappeared and over the last couple of days the most she would say would be one or two words .

Misty tried not to show it, but Ash's apparent 'death' had affected her too. Although she had never had the courage to say anything, she secretly had feelings for Ash since the first day she met him.

She was aroused from her thoughts when Pikachu brushed past her leg as he entered the kitchen with a small notepad and pen in his mouth.

"Here you go Ash." Pikachu said, his voice muffled by the writing equipment in his mouth.

Putting the paper on the floor Ash picked up the pen in both of his paws and tried to write. It took a few tries to write legibly because of the lack of opposable thumbs, but he finally managed to write a note.

"Okay, now we just need to do is give this to someone." Flare said.

"I can do that." Esper said smugly as her eyes glowed and the note levitated into the air. Esper crumpled the note into a ball and threw it at the back of Misty's head.

"You could have just but it on the table top, or put in front of their faces." Elliot said.

Misty turned around angrily to see what had hit her and picked up the wad of paper. "Brock! Did you throw this at me?" She yelled.

Terrified of Misty's temper Brock cautiously poked his head from around the back door. "Sorry Misty, I was helping Mr Mime in the back garden." He said, before rushing back to the garden.

Unfolding the piece of paper Misty looked at what was on it and was shocked at what she read.

_Guys, the Pikachu is Ash. I was turned into a Pikachu by Team Rocket, like that time with the witch in Johto. But when I fell of the cliff I lost my memory and was staying in the forest with some friends I made, the Riolu is called Elliot, the Espeon is called Esper and the Quilava is called Flare. We need some help at getting to Sinnoh, but first we need to get to Prof Oak's lab._

Misty felt like her legs were turned to jelly and she fell down heavily into a chair.Looking down at the Pikachu with the tuft of on its head and she had to admit that it did have a slight resemblance to Ash.

Picking Ash up and putting him on the table they both looked at each other. Not knowing what to say first she did the first thing that came to head. This was hitting him around the head with her Mega Mallet from Mallet Space. (That is really fun to say, go on and try it; it's a good tongue twister. XD)

"That's what you get for making me worry Ash!" Misty yelled at the half conscience Pokémon lying on the table.

Ash was about to get up and shock her but was surprised when Misty picked him up and crushed him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back Ash." She said with tears running down her face.

At that exact same time Brock had come in and saw Misty hugging Ash. "Misty, why are you hugging that Pikachu?" He asked. "I think you should put it down, it looks like its eyes are about to pop out." He said with a slight chuckle.

Out of the corner of his eye (Does he actually have eyes?) Brock saw the note which Misty had put on the table. Picking it up he read Ash note, after he had read the note Brock calmly walked up to Ash, who was now standing on the table, breathing heavily.

"Ash, is that you?" He asked very calmly.

When he saw the Pikachu nod a yes Brock grabbed him in a hug as well. That is until ten thousand volts of electricity went threw him. "Ow." He muttered as he collapsed to the floor in that same funny position that he falls into when Croagunk uses Poison Jab on him.

Ash suffice to say was annoyed at everyone hugging him so he vented it by shocking Brock. Dropping to the floor he ran over to Pikachu and the others who were laughing their heads off at Brocks misfortune, along with Misty.

Misty was the first to stop laughing when she remembered Ash's mum. "Guys, I'll go and wake up Ash's mum, she'll be delighted that Ash is back." She said while getting up and leaving the room.

While she was gone the other's decided to try and wake up Brock, at first it seemed that he wouldn't wake up but a flamethrower to the butt is quite effective.

When Misty and Delia came down they found Ash and the Pokémon rolling on the floor and holding their sides in pain as they watched Brock run around with the back of his jeans on fire. Sighing Misty brought out her Corsola and ordered it to put out the fire.

After returning her Corsola, Misty turned her attention to the Pokémon cowering on the floor, they may have the power to zap, punch, levitate and shoot fire but they were still terrified of Misty's mallet.

"What were you doing? Were you trying to burn down the house?" She yelled at them.

Luckily the Pokémon were saved when Delia asked. "Misty, why did you wake me again?"

Almost instantly Misty brightened up again. "Oh yea, almost forgot."

Picking up the note she handed it too Delia. Afterward's she reacted like Misty by sitting down heavily in the chair Misty had left. Looking down she picked up Ash and put him in her lap and stared at him.

"Ash?" She whispered.

Ash nodded and braced himself for customary hug that all his friends had given him. Closing his eyes in preparation he waited for his mothers hug... and waited... and waited. When he knew the hug wasn't coming he peaked a look threw one of his eyes to look at his mum, and saw she had fainted.

**Whooo! I'm finally done! This was probably my hardest and longest chapter and it's finished. **

**(Start's world's longest kanga line with everyone from the first, second and third and some of the forth series of Pokémon, (Because they rock!) and all the people who like this story, (Because they rock even more!) and a giant dancing panda wearing a tutu. (Because that would be funny!) **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviews because I would die without them.**

**Please Review or else I will die and no one will finish this story, I also welcome all ideas.**

**Finally I would just like to say that I'm surprised at how many people like this story considering I'm actually just making it up as I go along. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would bring Misty back.**

**First off I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating. My computer broke and wouldn't connect to the internet so I had to give it back to the shop to get it fixed.**

**Also I would just like to say I have NOTHING against Brock, I just thought it would be funny to hurt him. (Even if he is a perverted, eyeless weirdo.) **

**Anyway now that I am finished with my meaningless rant I should start the story and I should tell you that we now have fighting in this chapter.**

**So you should read it.**

**And review it.**

**Or I'll kill you.**

Ash hopped onto Brock's shoulder as he knocked on the door to Professor Oak's lab. Misty and Flare was staying at Delia's since she hadn't wouldn't wake up after fainting. So now Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Elliot and Esper were waiting for Professor Oak to answer the door.

Hopping onto Brocks other shoulder Pikachu so he could talk more easily to Ash. "Hey Ash, why are we here exactly? You never told me why."

Scratching the back of his head Ash smiled. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I wanted to come because all the Pokémon must be worried about me and Professor Oak might be able to help me with being a Pikachu."

"What do you mean by that?" Pikachu asked puzzled by that statement.

Ash was about to reply when an unfamiliar voice came from within the lab.

"Sorry for the delay, please come into the front room." The voice called, from what they could tell it was male.

Brock opened the door and walked in, they were surprised when there were no lights on in the front part of the lab considering that Professor Oak usually keeps the lab well lit. As Brock walked into the front room where the group sat down on the sofa next to the window.

Ash suddenly heard something move behind the sofa, climbing on to the back of it he looked down to see what was there... only to get a punch in the face by a Machop. Managing to roll with the blow meant that he kept the current shape of his nose but meant that he flew right off the sofa and bounced off the floor.

He must have blacked out because when he managed to get back up Ash saw that the Machop had come out from its hiding place and was running at Pikachu who had got into a fighting stance in front of Ash with a Cross Chop attack.

"Pikachu, duck!" Ash yelled at him.

Pikachu instinctively did as he was told to just as an Aura Sphere shot over his head and strait into the Machop's face causing it to drop to floor while clutching its face and shouting out a string of curses. Ash took this small breather to look around the room.

He saw Elliot firing Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere at a Houndour who was being very elusive, while Esper was fighting a very mean looking Lairion by firing Psychic blasts at it as it charged at her; unfortunately it seemed to just shrug it off as it raced toward her. Brock on the other hand had fallen unconscious, probably from a hit to the head by the Machop.

Ash and Pikachu appeared almost instantly in front of her and fired twin Thunder Bolts at it, causing it to halt its charge and try to withstand the electricity going through it.

When the electricity stopped, the Lairion started to get up but it did so slowly enough that Ash and Pikachu could check on Esper, who had collapsed onto her side. Now that they were looking at her they could see a bite wound on her back leg.

"Ash, do you think you can stop that Lairion? I think Elliot might need a little help." Pikachu said.

"Sure Pikachu, I can beat this pushover." Ash said with a confident smile.

Ash watched the Lairion finally get to its while he saw Pikachu hit the Houndour with an Iron Tail from the corner of his eye. Focusing back on the Lairion who was slowly circling him and Esper and tried to keep eye contact with it so it wouldn't take him by surprise and charge.

"You're pretty good... for a Pikachu." The Lairion mocked.

"I'm not really your average Pikachu." Ash said with a smirk.

This seemed to anger the Lairion and forced it to charge. _I sure hope this works. _Ash thought as he ran towards the Pokémon, at first it looked like his idea was stupid but suddenly he found himself coated in a veil of electricity as he collided with the Lairion's Take Down. There was a small explosion considering how small the room is meaning Ash didn't have much time too charge the Volt Tackle.

Luckily the move was enough to knock-out the weakened Pokémon, but the move caused Ash to become dazed and stumble into the path of a Flamethrower from the Houndour making him crash through the window and skid a short distance and effectively knocking him out.

Seeking Ash fly through a window is a _very_ good way to tick off Pikachu and that is exactly what it did. "Okay, no more mister nice guy." He growled while glaring at the Houndour with a look that would have made Darkrai have nightmares.

Within the blink of an eye Pikachu was directly in front of the Houndour and punched it right between the eyes, causing it to drop like a sack of hammers. (Never understood that phrase, why anyone would need a sack of hammers because you only really need one and why would you drop the bag because a sack of hammers would probably cause quite a big dent in the floor. LOL.) Just for good measures Pikachu kicked it in the snout... several times.

While Pikachu used its snout as a football Elliot ran over to Esper. "We need to get that bandaged up, it could get infected otherwise." He said to her while looking for something to slow the bleeding.

"No need." Esper said, but before he could ask Esper started glowing, almost like when a Pokémon evolves but Elliot could still see Esper beneath it. He looked over to her injured leg and saw the flesh and muscle rapidly heals itself, within the space of a couple of minutes the wound looked like it had never happened. "Recover, a little trick I learned." She said with a shrug. "I'll still have to keep off it for a little bit though."

"Why didn't you do that ten minutes ago?" Elliot yelled at her. "You could have helped you know?"

"Yea I could have, but I had just gotten comfy." She said, and as if to make a point she laid went and lay back down again.

"We've been friend for ever and even to this day I..."

"Think your beautiful?" Esper interrupted.

"Actually, I was going to say I think you're a complete idiot and I wonder why I'm not completely insane for knowing you of committed suicide yet." He replied.

Pikachu walked up beside the two and said. "If you two are finished can we go and get Ash please?"

"Aww, but I was just about to take a nap, the floor here is much more comfy than the cave's or the forest we've been sleeping in for the past week." Esper complained.

Before Pikachu could zap her one a large explosion shook the House/Lab and dust billowed in from the broken window.

Esper sighed. "Guess I can kiss my nap good bye then."

**Again sorry for the long wait and I hope none of you have gone and died on me because I need your reviews.**

**Also I hope you liked the battle scene because it's my first one so I don't think I'm very good at it. **

**One last thing, I want to make a new Team Rocket motto for the next chapter so if anyone can think of one please send me your idea. It's going to be a new team and I've already got the name it's just the stupid motto I'm missing.**

**So please read & review and again all ideas are welcome.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would turn this fic into a movie and make about seven quid from the one person who buys it.**

"What the hell is that?" Elliot said in wonder at the large creature standing in front of them.

It looked like a Houndoom but it stood up right like a human and was well over eight foot tall, the skin rippled and bulged with muscles and its glowing red eyes leered down at the three. It also wore a white lab coat and a smart suit under it.

Then the thing started to grin, it was a strange and twisted grin that seemed to radiate evil. "How do you do." He said while doing a mock tip of an imaginary hat and leaning forward slightly in a bow.

"Who are you?" Pikachu said but he was prepared to dodge any sneak attacks that the anthro could throw at him.

"My name is Professor Michal Green, Team Rockets leading scientist in DNA manipulation but you can call me Mich for short." He said, his grin never leaving his face. "My resent project has been human and Pokémon DNA fusion, or in my case the reversal of it.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Elliot said. He was annoyed at how calm the guy was.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Mich said before making them dodge a Fire Punch. "Team Rocket need more Pokémon for the experiments and where else to get Pokémon than at Prof Oak's ranch, the focal point for almost every trainer in Kanto."

"You talk _way _too much." Elliot growled and fired an Aura Sphere at him while Pikachu fired a Thunder Bolt at his from behind.

They were surprised when he just side stepped the attacks causing them to hit the two instead, suddenly he seemed to disappear and reappear behind Pikachu and give him a Mega Kick strait into the wall of the lab.

Esper realized he had used Faint Attack. "Elliot, get out of the shado-." She tried to warn him but was kicked in the side by the hybrid and skidded across the ground before coming to a rest next to the unconscious Pikachu.

Mich grunted in pain as a kick to the back of the head connected but unlike normal kicks this one made his lab coat to catch fire, unfortunately Houndoom are resistant to burning meaning that he didn't really feel the flames and the blow was little more than an annoyance.

Slowly turning around to face Elliot he saw that he was in a fighting stance and more importantly out of the shadows of the lab.

"Let's see how good you are without your shadow trick." He taunted.

All Mich did was smirk and casually stroll out of the shade and into the light of the sun while slowly taking the smoking lab coat off and throwing it to the ground in front of him.

"Okay, just one thing... CATCH!" He yelled before kicking the lab coat at Elliot and then started to run towards him.

Just as Elliot managed to struggle out from under the white fabric and just managing to avoid a Mega Kick to the face, by diving to the side but was sent into a tree by a Fire Punch. Elliot tried to get up but he was to hurt to do it, his whole side felt like it was on fire and his arms shook with exhaustion.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" He heard the cold, mocking voice of Michal say from out of his sight, he tried to turn his head to look at him put he was too weak to even do that.

He finally surrendered to the darkness that was creeping over the edge of his vision and passed out.

Mich laughed when he saw his opponents eyes close for the last time, he had thought they would be more of a challenge but he had a job to do so he started to walk off towards the forest that was on the ranch at a brisk pace.

After ten minutes of him walking he came to a clearing with a Team Rocket transport helicopter painted with camouflage patterns when the grunts saw him coming he grinned when the smell of their fear hit his senses.

"You, status report." He snapped at one of the grunts closest to him.

"S... Sir we have captured the entire group of Po... Pokémon on the grounds and are ready to go." He stuttered.

"Good, let's go then." He said walking over to the helicopter. "We leave in ten."

_With Ash_

"Ow my head." Ash said as he slowly came to his senses, he was covered in scratches from the shattered glass but they were not very deep, he was more focused on the pounding in his head from where he had landed.

Staggering to his feet he used the wall for support as he made his way around the back of the lab. When he turned the corner he found Pikachu right in front of him with large bruises starting to show under his fur.

Forgetting his pain Ash hurried over to him and gently shook him by the shoulders, being careful so he didn't hurt him too much.

"Pikachu, wake up."

"Hur... What happened?" Pikachu said as he sat up quickly with a jolt but was forced to lie down from his injuries on his side.

"Pikachu, what happened to you?" Ash asked, while slowly propping him up.

"Team Rocket is here and wants all the Pokémon for some kind of experiment, we heard an explosion outside and this Houndoom hybrid was waiting for us and he told us he was in charge of it all." He told him. "What happened to Esper and Elliot?"

Looking up Ash looked around and saw Esper a couple of meters away from them and Elliot near the tree line. "Don't worry there okay, but it looks like they'll be out for awhile."

"Right, we have to stop Team Rocket before they get away with the Pokémon." Pikachu said and tried to get up but winced in pain and laid down again.

"Don't worry, I'll go and stop Team Rocket." Ash said determinedly. "You just stay here and rest."

Pikachu tried to protest but was to tired and fell back into unconsciousness.

Standing up he turned around and was about to go after whoever did this to his friends when the pain in his head came back. It was more painful than anything he had ever felt in his life, grabbing his head he screamed and after what felt like forever but what was actually only seconds he followed the others into the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Give me your opinion; it's what I live on. Well that and blood but no one cares about that.**

**This is my second version of the chapter but because I can't think of a good motto for my Team Rocket OC's I went with my second idea of an evil genius hybrid. **

**I hope you guys liked it and I have already got an idea on the next chapter so it should be up soon.**

**Please R&R and ideas are always welcome for other chapters.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own Pokémon if I did I would turn this fic into a movie and make about seven quid from the one person who buys it.**

**BTW if Ash has been travelling through the four regions which take a year to do meaning that Ash is would be fourteen but because travelled in the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier which would take another year and a half to do both of them meaning Ash would be about 15 ½.**

**Please correct me if I'm wrong but that's what I would think his age would be.**

_(Ash's subconscious)_

When the pain finally subsided Ash opened his eyes and found himself in the dark landscape of his subconscious that he knew so well. Then he heard chuckling coming from the darkness, it was faint at first but got louder with every second but the thing that really freaked him out was that it was _his _chuckle.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the darkness, trying to hide is uneasiness.

"You." The being with his voice replied before the space in front of him warped slightly and an exact clone of Ash appeared the only difference was that his eyes were a dark crimson with what looked like flickering blue sparks inside. "Well, actually you could call me an entirely separate entity to you but I share your body, mind, memories and all that kinda stuff."

When the Ash double saw the real Ash's confused and slightly shocked expression he sighed. "Have you ever heard of something called Multi Personality Disorder?" At Ash's shake of the head he sighed again. "It's where someone will act like a completely different person and even assume a whole new identity. Are you with me so far?" When Ash nodded he continued. "I came in to existence when... you know who started drinking and doing you know what to you and mom."

At the mention of the mysterious person the fake Ash talked about Ash seemed to snap out of his daze. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening, I have all your memories you just are too dense to pay attention to everything during your journey. Anyway, I am basically a manifestation of all the pain and suffering you endured from that man, but what stops me from being completely crazy is that I'm also the part of you that has grown and matured through your love for people and Pokémon."

"Okay, why are you here now? I mean if you have been in my head for the past ten years, why would you talk to me now?" Ash asked.

"Oh that is because I just didn't think you needed me to do anything to help you but right now I think you really need some help if whoever took down our friends is still around."

"So how are you going to help me?" Ash said.

"Well, that's the hard part." Other Ash said while scratching the back of his head. "For me to beat Team Rocket I'll have to take control of your body."

"WHAT? No way, I've already been possessed once in my life I don't want it happening again." Ash protested.

"Do you want to save the other Pokémon or not? Besides the beauty of MPD is that once it's set in the other personality doesn't remember doing anything meaning you won't even remember anything that happened."

Ash still looked doubtful but agreed. "Fine."

"One last thing, just to make it easier on everyone... you know, outside. I'm going to call myself Aaron like that aura guardian."

"Sure, that's a great name." Ash said before a flash of light appeared and he knew no more.

_(The real world)_

Ash opened his eyes and looked around, he looked exactly the same except for his eyes, they weren't the golden brown eye of Ash but the strange crimson and blue eyes of Aaron.

Closing his eyes again Aaron looked at the aura trails around the clearing and found an unfamiliar aura going into the forest, it was a dark red with black swirls and seemed to pulse and warp slightly.

Opening his eyes again Aaron set off in the direction of the aura trail, using agility to get there faster he cleared he distance in half the time it would have took. When he arrived at the edge of the clearing he used a bush for cover and looked at what Team Rocket were doing.

It looked like they were just finishing off their operation and the grunts were putting the last load of Pokéballs into the Helicopter which was just starting to power up, Aaron smirked. _This is going to be fun. _He thought before firing an Aura Sphere at one of the slowly rotating blade causing it to snap off and almost hit one of the grunts who shouted out in surprise.

Mich, hearing the shouts outside angrily stepped out of the helicopter. "What in the world is going on out here?" He barked. (No pun intended) "I'm paying you to work not..." His sentence was cut off when Aaron sent a Thunder Bolt at his getaway vehicle causing it to explode in a hailstorm of burning wreckage and a load boom to echo throughout the clearing, making the grunts scatter to avoid it. Aaron used his agility to run around the clearing to avoid a Shadow Ball from Mick and to further confuse them. While Mich and the Grunt looked for him Aaron created a dome of aura over the wreckage of the helicopter which quickly starved the flames of oxygen.

Although Pokéballs were virtually indestructible to Pokémon attacks and extreme conditions, they would still become too hot to touch and for Aarons plan to work he would need to reach the Pokéballs fast.

Aaron was aroused from his thoughts when he heard a grunt point toward his hiding place. _Damn, forgot about the ears._ He thought to himself before running out of the bush, using a Quick Attack on the grunt and strait into his gut, winding him.

He then turned towards the army of grunts in front of him, each holding at least two Pokéballs in each hand. They seemed to hesitate for a second when seeing Aaron strange and unnerving eyes but a shout from Mich made them throw the Pokéballs at the ground releasing at least one hundred Pokémon, most of them being dark or poison types.

The Pokémon slowly advanced on him, forcing him back toward the smoking remains of the helicopter that, surprisingly, no one had noticed was on fire anymore, and strait toward the pile of Pokéballs at the back.

When Aaron was just a few inches away from the Pokéballs he formed a split second Aura Sphere at the group of Pokémon before sending a pulse of aura behind him which activated the Pokéballs and form a second group of Pokémon on the other side of the clearing. All of them looking quite pissed and glaring at the rockets.

Aaron smirked. "Say hello to my little friends." He said with a chuckle before sending a powerful Thunder at the enemy Pokémon, jumping from Pokémon to Pokémon before evaporating.

The other Pokémon from the ranch took their cue to charge into the fray with various physical and elemental attacks and before long it was a full on brawl, with attacks being flung in every direction. Aaron saw Ash's Bayleef take down a Sneasel with a Body Slam but got a Poison Sting from an Ekans.

In the confusion, Mich used a Faint Attack to materialize behind Aaron and slugged him with a Fire Punch, sending him flying to the edge of the clearing and narrowly avoiding a paralyzing injury.

The fur on his back smoking slightly, Aaron rose to his feet unsteadily. "That was cheap shot." He said while breathing heavily and glaring at Mich.

"I'm a bad guy, I don't care if the shots cheap." He said with a laugh.

His laugh was cut short when a female voice shouted out from behind him. "Politoad use Hydro Pump on that thing! Quilava use Rollout as well!"

Mich turned around to see who was there but ended up getting a powerful blast of concentrated water into the face making him literally howl in pain but managed to keep standing, before he could fully recover from the Hydro Pump the dark navy Pokémon crashed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"That's what I call a cheap shot." Aaron said to him as he lay gasping on the floor. He then turned to look up at Misty and said with mock annoyance. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Wait. How come you can speak English now?" Misty asked surprised.

"Hmm, I don't know. Aaron said with a shrug. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I'm here now aren't I?" She said. "Besides if I hadn't come when I did you would be nothing but ash." Misty smiled at her own joke.

Rolling his eyes Aaron turned back to Mich but found he had already run off. "Damn, I wanted to make him suffer for hurting Pikachu and the others." Aaron shouted out angrily.

Turning back to Misty he saw she was looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

"What is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No, it's just you have never been this violent before and..." She stopped when she finally notice the strange coloured eyes that she had somehow missed before. "Err, Ash there's something wrong with your eyes."

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later, right now we have to help Pikachu, Elliot and Esper. They were pretty injured when I left them."

"Don't worry about them, I found Professor Oak and Tracy locked in the cupboard when I came over and Brock should have woken up by now." Misty said glad to change the subject.

Aaron turned back to the battle in front of him, just in time to see a stray Icy Wind come towards him and Misty. He manage to only just form an aura shield to counter it, Aaron then sent the wall of aura at the Pokémon and sent most of rockets Pokémon flying.

Misty stared at him again. "How the hell did you do that?"

Aaron smirked. "That's my little secret... and I've _got _to stop smirking." He said with a groan.

"Riiight." Misty said slowly.

Deciding to change the subject Aaron said. "We should probably help the Pokémon now Misty."

"Ok." Misty agreed and unclipped the Pokéballs from her waist.

**This was a fun chapter to write and although I'm not a psychologist I think that's how MPD works but it doesn't really matter.**

**Anyway, how do you like my Aaron idea, it was just a spontaneous idea I had and it seemed to just write itself.**

**As always please read and review.**

**I am also accepting any ideas have on this story or future stories.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 15**

**If I owned Pokémon I would make this into a movie and be rich.**

**Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated so you don't have to put about it in your reviews. But I just started school again so I've been busy since it's year 10 and I have got GCSE's. I've also just moved house so the internet was down for awhile.**

"That's the last of them." Aaron said to Misty as he walked up behind her after knocking out the last of the grunts.

"Good, we can go back to the lab and call the poli-." Misty began but she stopped when she saw him walking up to her wearing sunglasses and counting a large wad of money. "Where did you get the stuff?"

"It turns out that that Team Rocket carries a lot of nice thing with them." Aaron said without looking up from his counting. "I saw these glasses in a shop; they are worth quite a bit of cash."

"But that's stealing!" Misty protested. "You can't do that."

"It's not stealing if you're taking from a thief." Aaron said calmly. "Beside, the money was probably stolen anyway." He added with a shrug.

"We're not finished here." Misty said before walking in the direction of the lab. Just as she left the clearing she turned back and said. "Get some of the Pokémon to watch the grunts and their Pokémon while I get the police."

"I'm on it boss." Aaron said with a mock salute and a laugh.

Misty growled something under her breath and stomped away, with Flare and Politoad close behind. Leaving Aaron with the Pokémon who had mostly been sitting around at the edge of the clearing doing various things like sparring matches, napping, sunbathing, napping and just talking with each other. Oh yea, did I also mention napping. (It's my favourite subject at school XD)

"Hey guys." Aaron called to them but they didn't seem to hear him. "Guys can you come over here?" Aaron tried again but to no avail. Taking a moment to think of a way to get their attention he decided that throwing Aura Spheres at them wouldn't help, he decided with a slightly better method.

"I eat babies!" He shouted at the top of his voice, which got the right affect when every Pokémon suddenly turned their heads towards him with looks of confusion, shock and a slight hint of fear. Aaron had to use all his will power no to burst out laughing at them.

"What did you say!" Some of them yelled while another portion of the Pokémon yelled. "That's sick, who the hell do you think you are!"

Luckily for Aaron, Noctowl chose that moment to swoop down in front of him meaning the Pokémon couldn't attack him. "I believe the Pikachu only said that to get your attention and although it was a little unorthodox, it appears to have worked so I say we let him speak." Noctowl said in a calm cool voice that told all who listened to it that the owner was a being of great wisdom. "Of course if he says something wrong you can blast him to wherever you want." He added and if he didn't have a beak you knew he would have been smirking. (I said he had great wisdom, not that he doesn't like watching people get their butts kicked.)

Noctowl then flew up and perched on an overhanging branch, leaving Aaron in the open.

"Anyway, my name's Aaron and Misty told me to tell you that we must watch the grunts and their Pokémon until the police come to collect them and-." Aaron stopped when he heard the sound of police cars in the distance.

"Well... that's embarrassing." He said with a chuckle. "I guess all of that was for nothing then."

"Riiight, so what do you know about Team Rocket attacking us?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well I don't know everything but I found Pikachu badly beaten, along with two of my friends who had been knocked out. He said that they were attacked by some Pokémon hybrid thing that wanted to take you all to Team Rocket's hideout and... I don't know; try to make you Rocket Pokémon or something." Aaron replied, almost casually and with a small shrug.

"How can you be so calm about this?"Bulbasaur asked, outraged.

Before Aaron could reply the clearing was suddenly overrun with police officers. They seemed to come out of nowhere and instantly started grabbing the tied up grunt one by one and hurling them roughly to their feet, making them march towards wherever they parked their vehicles.

Some of the other police officers started returning the Pokémon to their Pokéballs and checking the smoking wreckage for other Pokéballs. Aaron watched as one of the officers pried away a rather large sheet of metal and got the shook of his life when he came face to face with the unconscious pilot who, by the amazing laws of anime physics had survived the explosion. Unfortunately because this is my FF he was covered in burns and blistered.

Within the next couple of hours the police had already taken Team Rocket to the station and had fenced of the clearing so that 'the crime scene wouldn't be contaminated' the Office Jenny had said, who was currently in the living room of Oak's lab with Oak, a red headed girl, a brown headed guy, and a Pikachu who for some reason was wearing sunglasses.

"... So here we are now." The red head Misty finished. She had just finished telling the story about what had happened, from hearing the explosion to fighting Mich the evil psychopathic genius but leaving out the fact he was a Houndoom hybrid.

While she was talking Officer Jenny had been writing in her note book while asking the occasional question or asking Misty to explain something in more detail but other than that she had been mostly silent. She stood up and looked at the four with a slight frown creasing her beautiful face.

**WTM: Hey I never told you to write that bit!**

***Uses super awesome author powers to blast Brock into orbit and past a very startled Deoxys.***

**WTM: Sorry about that. I let Brock write the last paragraph because I needed to go to the bathroom. **

"Thank you for your cooperation and we will start our investigation immediately." She said in a crisp formal tone that portrayed no emotion. "I'll show myself out thank you." She added when she saw Professor Oak start to get up from his seat.

But before she could get out of the door she felt a hand pull her back. "Oh, Officer Jenny please don't go. I need you in this horrible..." He didn't get any further as he was hit on the head by Misty's mallet, punched in the gut by Croagunk and got a nice helping of pepper spray from Officer Jenny in his eye slit thingies.

**WTM: That will teach Brock to mess with the all powerful. MWHAHAHAHA.**

**Brock's voice shouting out faintly from above: Oh come on!**

After Officer Jenny had left and everyone had settled back down, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. In the end Professor Oak was the first to break the silence; he knew Misty had lied about Mich's true identity since he had seen him when he was locked in the closet.

"Misty, why did you lie to Officer Jenny about Mich?" He asked.

"Do you think she would have believed me if I told her a Pokémon hybrid was on the loose? Would anyone?"

"Wait! Pokémon hybrid?" Brock asked, since he had been unconscious for most of the fighting he had missed that little detail.

Misty then told him and Oak the real turn of events witch shocked both of them for different reasons. Brock was shocked that Pokémon hybrids were real and not just fairy tales used to scare children or topics to use on fan fiction websites. Professor Oak on the other hand was flabbergasted (A/N Funny word) when Misty told him that the Pikachu sitting beside him, who strangely enough hadn't made a sound, was Ash.

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Misty insisted, seeing Oaks doubtful expression.

Bending down Oak looked at the Pikachu. "Ash... is that you?"

All he got as an answer was silence, which quickly turned into light snores.

Oak stood up and looked at the two. "He's fallen asleep." He said simply, causing the other two to fall over anime style. Professor Oak took off the sunglasses to show that he was sleeping soundly. "He most have fallen asleep strait after he sat down."

"Grrrr, I'll show him." Misty said while pulling out her mallet.

Before she could swing though Brock stopped her. "Come on Misty, let him sleep for awhile. He took as much a beating as the other Pokémon and he's probably tired."

"Fine, let's leave him here and we'll come back tomorrow. Is that okay with you Professor?" Misty asked.

"Sure, it's no problem." Oak said.

"Right then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Brock agreed.

"Bye you two." Oak called as they walked out.

**Finally did it!**

**I was in school the other day and thought about drawing some of my characters from this story but I don't have any artistic talent so I am letting anyone who wants to draw them. Just as long as you tell me and give me a link to it. It can be anyone from Ash to Mich but please don't make it rude.**

**On another note, I've notices that a lot of people have gone through my story and I will not post the next chapter until I have around 70 reviews so review NOW.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Journey of Ashachu**

**Chapter 17**

**If I owned Pokémon I would make this into a movie and be rich.**

**Hello hiya: First off I would just like to say that I know that sounds funny. Secondly to answer your first question Aaron is in Ash's head and can take control of his body. **

**For your second question, I have no idea how long this will be since it's more or less a spur of the moment kind of this, but I have been musing over a couple of different endings for it.**

**BTW, I was on YouTube today and found this:**

**/news/live-action-pokemon-movie-full-hd-trailer-and-interview-its-creators**

**It's a trailer that I found and I don't know whether to love it for its sheer awesomeness and A) Bringing Misty back, B) Making her HOT or C) Making Jessie and James Cool, with a capital C (I didn't even think that was possible, or hate it because they made most of the Pokémon look deformed. (Yes I know it's not real so don't say anything.)**

**Anyway, back to the story. **

Pikachu yawned as he got up from the comfy bed that Professor Oak had given him. Looking around groggily he found himself in a white painted room with the sterile smell of a Pokémon centre that seemed to hang in the air like a fog.

His grogginess was forgotten when he saw that Elliot was in the bed next to him and Esper was in the one after that. They were still out of it at the moment but he figured they were just tired and needed some more rest. There were several other beds in the room but only the two across from Pikachu were actually occupied.

Suddenly Pikachu heard a yell from the doorway, followed by a dull thud and some chuckles.

"I wonder what that was." Pikachu asked himself as he walked to the end of the bed and jumped down. Although the bed was only a few feet above the ground, Pikachu was still rather bruised and the impact caused his legs to give way and make him collapse face first into the floor.

"Oh." He muttered as he pushed himself up. Staggering on unsteady legs through the door way and into the hall, Pikachu made his way towards the kitchen where the noises had come from. As he entered he saw a rather flattened Pikachu stuck to the wall – which was strangely enough clutching a pancake in its paws and Misty who was swinging her mallet around in her hand.

Pikachu carefully jumped onto one of the chairs before hopping onto the table where Flare was watching in amusement. "Do I really want to now?" He asked as he walked over.

Flare nearly jumped out of his fur when he heard the voice behind him but he settled for falling off the table instead.

Scrambling back up he asked. "H... Hey Pikachu, you all right?"

"Not really," Pikachu replied, "I feel horrible." Which wasn't a lie, he was so banged up that it hurt to take deep breaths.

"You should probably go and rest then," Flare suggested.

"So what's going on with them two anyway?" Pikachu asked deciding to change the subject.

Flare sighed, "Misty ate the last pancake apparently."

Pikachu looked a little sceptical at that so Flare continued.

"Ash walked in just as she grabbed it so he electrocuted her and stole it, which then resulted in Misty taking her mallet and whacking him into the wall and you can see what's happening now.

Pikachu and Flare turned to see them in a fight between Iron Tail and Mega Mallet that neither seemed to be winning.

"Normally, Brock would come in right about now and put a stop to this about now." Pikachu noted.

As if on cue Brock came in from the back door with a bag of Pokémon food being dragged behind him. Brock was panting heavily from the load and let out a sigh of relief as he dropped it.

"Do I know my friends or what?" Pikachu asked Flare.

"That's actually kind of creepy." Flare said.

"Hey Misty, can you help me feed the Pokémon?" Brock asked while trying to avoid getting hit.

"Sure Brock, just one second." Misty replied before catching her opponent with a hard swing, sending him into the exact same spot on the wall from before and as he fell to the floor you could see the impression of a Pikachu in the wall.

As Brock lugged the bag into the centre of the kitchen, Misty took out the Pokémon bowls for them.

While they set to work the two Pokémon on the table jumped back down and ran over to the prone form that was just waking up from its mallet induced sleep.

"Where am I?" Ash said as he got up while rubbing his head.

"Oh great, he's got amnesia again." Pikachu exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Pikachu?" Ash asked. "I thought you were unconscious anyway and how did I get into Professor Oaks kitchen?"

"Wait! You mean you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Pikachu shouted.

"No, sorry." Ash said.

"But you blew up a _helicopter_! People don't just forget that kind of thing." Flame exclaimed.

"Unless they get hit by Misty and thrown into a wall." Pikachu added.

"Not helping Pikachu." Flare replied.

Before anyone could say anymore a beastly rumble echoed throughout the kitchen. It seemed to shake the very ground with its power and might have been felt miles away. When it stopped two of the three looked around them for the source, while the last one tried not to look embarrassed.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Err sorry, that was me." Pikachu said sheepishly making the other two stare at him. "Hey, I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Alright, let's get some breakfast then, before Pikachu's stomach eats it's self." Flare joked.

"Right!" The other two said in union.

A couple of hours later Ash, Pikachu and Flare were laying down on a slight incline while soaking up the sun rays. Ash was just starting to doze off when he felt something lift him up slightly and flip him over, causing him to roll down the hill in a forward roll towards the lake at the bottom where the water Pokémon stayed. (What? Did you think Professor Oak would have a giant fish bowl?)

"Ahhhhh!" Ash exclaimed as he rolled at an ever increasing speed, until hitting the water with a splash.

Coughing and spluttering, he rose back up to the surface where he saw Pikachu, Flare, Esper and Elliot laughing at him from above. Slowly, Ash staggered out of the water dripping wet and spitting out water. Looking up, he growled at the quartet above before having a 'thought'.

"_You know, you could just put an aura wall up behind them and push it forward." A voice said in his mind._

"_What? Who said that?"_ Ash said while looking around for the owner of the voice.

"_Wow, you really are dumb. It's me Aaron; I can still talk to you in your mind."_

"_Right, I knew that."_

Ash then heard what sounded like a chuckle. _"Anyway, I was planning on talking to your friends but since that crazy red head had to hit me on the head, I'm stuck in here."_

"_What do you mean by being stuck in my head?"_

"_It means that I can't take over your body for awhile."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's because I get power from powerful emotions, like hatred or you wanting to help your friends. The annoying thing is that once you regain control, I have to regain my strength."_

"_Okay, I understand." _Ash said.

"_Oh yea, I have to save a little energy before I can talk to you again."_

"_Right, that's fine."_Ash said with an unconscious nod.

"Helloooooo? Ash, anybody home?"

Ash was shook out of the conversation as he finally noticed that Esper was standing right in front of him, but the shock of it caused him to roll backwards and into the water again. Spitting out water as he broke the surface for a second time Ash looked at his friends who were rolling around on the floor with laughter.

Ash smirked as a plan popped into his head. Ash created a small aura sphere under the water and then pushed it gently towards his friends but when it was halfway between Ash and his friends it suddenly exploded sending a giant wave towards the group and soaking them from head to tail.

Then it was Ash who burst out laughing at them as they tried to get dry from the unexpected Surf attack, while glaring at Ash as he swam back to shore with a smile on his face.

That smile was wiped off his face as he heard Misty shout from the Lab, "Ash! Your mums here and I think you should come up here quickly!"


End file.
